more than a minor's lawsuit
by malfoyforever
Summary: Six couples from the characters of My Sister's Keeper - one OC - drabbles. COMPLETE.
1. SaraBrian

_SaraBrian _

There are times when they fight, when Sara spends days at the end crying in the bathroom; or when Brian can drink through bottles and bottles of beer, just to ease the grief, the _pain_ away, if only for a little while – there are also times when they are happy, _tiny_ little moments. For Sara, the bad times stand out; they always lurk in a corner of her mind, those days when the only reason they clung to each other was to not feel more pain; or maybe, again, it was for Anna, wherever she was.

* * *

><p><strong>So My Sister's Keeper is one of my favourite Jodi Picoult books, and since House Rules (other favourite) doesn't have a fanfiction category, I decided to do one on the pairings here. Hope this isn't too crappy :P <strong>

**Next up is CampbellJulia! **

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted :)**


	2. CampbellJulia

_CampbellJulia _

He always leaves when he has one of his _times_; he claims it's because he doesn't want to hurt her, doesn't want to hurt their daughter; but she knows the truth, because if there's someone she knows inside out, it's Campbell Alexander the Second, and she knows for a fact that it's actually because he's ashamed. If she were brave enough, which she is _of course_ not, she would tell him that there's absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of, that she and Jocelyn wouldn't care otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I just love these two :) I was very happy when I read that they got married... Kind of made up for Anna's death... No, not really :P <strong>

**Anyway: next up is IsobelJanet. **

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted! **


	3. IsobelJanet

_IsobelJanet _

She tells herself that there's nothing to cry over, that she's just another of those stupid _girls_; but she can't deny that she loved her, and her body and mind are proofs – she remembers the movies they watched together and the jewellery that they made together, the discussions they had and the hot nights in bed. She tells herself that what her body and mind want are two totally different things, things she has _no_ control over.

* * *

><p><strong>Isobel kind of reminds me of Julia, when she was younger :P It's strange... <strong>

**Next up is AnnaKyle :) **

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted!**


	4. AnnaKyle

_AnnaKyle _

He wants to tell her many things: how he loves her, how he knows every little freckle on her pretty face, every shade of brown, red, orange that her hair turns in the sunshine, but of course, he can't; and suddenly, there's the _you-know-what_, and he's _so_ embarrassed – so is she, judging from the shade of scarlet that her face has turned into. And so he runs, runs, because he's never been brave; by the time he gets back, she's gone, gone, _gone_, and he's only left with memories and thoughts of what could have been.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel a bit sorry for Kyle :( <strong>

**Next up is TylerKate :) **

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted!**


	5. TylerKate

_TylerKate _

He thinks she's beautiful, with her pale grey eyes and porcelain skin; he knows every white-pink-red scar on her skin, from the graft-versus-host-disease, and thinks about how they match, the two of them. And now that he's gone, now that he's up there and watching her grow up and go to college, something he'll never have the chance to do, there are _many_ things that he misses – but the biggest is her eyes, especially that _gleam_, showing that she's determined and strong and fighting, that Kate Fitzgerald is still of this world.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really sad when Tyler died; he's my second favourite guy besides Campbell :P <strong>

**Next up is JesseJocelyn - my OC - she was already mentioned one time. **

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted! **


	6. JesseJocelyn

_JesseJocelyn _

She tries to convince herself that it's _wrong_ – that her dad would kill him if he knew about them, or at the very least, sue him (and you don't want to get on the wrong side of Campbell Alexander in that matter). She knows that it's wrong, because he's nineteen years older and a police officer and she's just seventeen, eight months away from her eighteenth birthday; but she's also fairly in love, and if there's one thing she learned from her parents, it's that love, it never really goes away, even when that's what you want the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's clear who's Jocelyn, now :) A bit weird, this pairing, but I kind of like this... <strong>

**Next up, and lastly, is SevenLinden (that New Zealand girl who went back when her green card ran out)! **

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted!**


End file.
